Smoke, fumes, and noxious gasses can be very dangerous to occupants during a building fire. It is well known that many fire-related deaths are the result of smoke inhalation. During a fire, or an event where dangerous gases may be present, fumes are likely to travel very quickly through paths that offer little resistance. Paths such as elevator shafts are often well drafted and provide an excellent avenue by which smoke and other dangerous gases can rapidly travel to otherwise unaffected areas of a building. To prevent such a migration of dangerous gases, many devices and assemblies have been designed to limit the dispersal of such fumes by cutting off possible paths or openings. Examples of such devices are smoke screen assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,510, entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR RAPIDLY AND RELIABLY SEALING OFF CERTAIN OPENINGS IN RESPONSE TO SMOKE, NOXIOUS FUMES OR CONTAMINATED AIR, issued Jan. 24, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,594, entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR RAPIDLY AND RELIABLY SEALING OFF CERTAIN EXIT AND ENTRANCE WAYS IN RESPONSE TO SMOKE OR FIRE, issued Mar. 23, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,668, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR SEALING OPENINGS IN RESPONSE TO SMOKE, NOXIOUS FUMES, OR CONTAMINATED AIR USING A ROLL-DOWN BARRIER, issued Feb. 21, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,742, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR SEALING OPENINGS IN RESPONSE TO SMOKE, NOXIOUS FUMES, OR CONTAMINATED AIR USING A ROLL-DOWN BARRIER, issued Apr. 18, 2006; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0226103, entitled CLOSING MEMBER CONTROL SYSTEMS, INCLUDING DOOR CONTROL SYSTEMS FOR BARRIER HOUSINGS, AND ASSOCIATED METHODS, filed Oct. 12, 2006; each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.